For the love of a Delancey
by FANDOMGEEK03
Summary: Oscar Delancey saves Adrianne Jenette Scott aka AJ They become friends. But what if they become more after a while.
1. Chapter 1

Adrianne Jennette Scott aka AJ by the newsies is the only female newsie in Manhattan back in 1899 a few months after the strike was wandering through thre city to sell her papers. Just then, Luther Mathews aka Lucifer by AJ, the leader of the Bronx newsies stalked towards her a look of malice in his eyes.

"Look what we have here. Little miss AJ Scott, what are you doin' here?" Luther growled. The two have never gotten along. So, the two groups tried to stay as far apart as they could.

"Why'd ya care Lucifer?"AJ spat.

"Your on my turf." Luther said an evil grin on his face.

"Actually Lucifer, I am on the edge of Central Parks boarder. So I am not in your turf, just close to it. And also, you look like your constipated with your eyebrows furrowed like that." AJ said laughing slightly.

"Why you little bitch! You think you can say that to my face?!" Luther shouted his face turning red from anger.

"I think I just did." AJ said a smirk on her face. Just then she got a punch to the jaw. "Why you little asshole!" AJ exclaims and punches him. A large fight breaks out between the two of them. Grunts, growls, swear words and shouts come from the fighting teens. AJ fell to the ground after getting punched again. She kept getting kicked in the side by the larger boy.

"HEY!" a shout came from above her and Luther was pulled off of her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! YOU DON'T INGURE GIRLS!" the male voice above her shouted. moving slightly to look up, she saw Oscar Delancey holding Luther by his shirt against a brick building. "NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!" Oscar snarled.

"O...Okay." Luther said his voice an octave higher from being frightened of the elder Delancey. He's heard rumors not to get on the siblings bad side and he had and Luther was scared.

"Now scram." Oscar let Luther go and Luther took off running. "Are you alright?" Oscar asked AJ in a soft, gentle tone.

"Yeah, I had worse before." AJ says to Oscar with a painful shrug of her shoulders. Wincing a bit, she got helped up by Oscar, her supposed enemy. "Why'd ya save me? You could've let him hurt me more, but you stopped him. Why?" she asked.

"I really don't know." Oscar said picking her cap up from the ground. "Your from Manhattan aren't you."

"Yeah, only girl newsie at your service. My names AJ." Oscar was about to introduce himself when AJ cut him off, "Oscar Delancey, I know who you are. I also know you soak us newsies." he rubs his neck sheepishly while looking down. "Thanks for the help though. I hope we meet again sometime and not when your handin' me my papes but somewhere else." AJ says and is about to walk away.

Just before she takes a step away Oscar blurts out without thinking, "Maybe we could meet at Tibby's they serve great coffee."

"I'd like that. Tomorrow is Sunday so I don't sell papes want to meet at twelve for lunch?" AJ says with a hopeful smile.

"Lunch it is,would 12:00 work well for you?" Oscar asks.

"12:00 it is. I gotta go before guys get worried. I'll meet you then!" AJ says, one last smile and she is on her way back to the newsie boarding house. Oscar watches her leave and walks off whistling an unknown tune, actually happy for the first time in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ POV SUNDAY:

I was walking towards Tibby's, my long brown hair in a bun, my friend, Sarah helped with some makeup, I got to the door and took a deep breath and opened it. Oscar Delancey was waiting in a booth looking handsome, "Hey, Oscar." I say as I walk up to him.

"Hey AJ. You look really nice." Oscar says a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." I joke sitting down across from him.

"Just you." Oscar smiles at me.

I order my coffee and we talk as if we have known one another our entire lives. He bursts out laughing at a story I said about when I was a kid. I was in a store with my mom and I wandered off. I got lost so someone in charge had to help find my mom, but instead of my mom it was a skinny man with long hair in my moms ponytail style. Once I finished my story he was laughing so hard he had to catch his breath. As soon as he looked at me again we both burst out laughing.

We just stayed together after having coffee. No matter how much I protested about him paying. Oscar, being incredibly stubborn, still payed. We walked around the city, talking and laughing. He told me stories about him and his brother. Why the beat up newsies. (Weasel forces them to or else him and Morris would be out on the streets without anything but the clothes on their backs). About his past, anything that came to mind. I told him about my mom, dad and my three younger siblings. I told him basically everything, I told him more than had ever told anyone. The sun was starting to set when he brought me back to the newsie boarding house.

"I had a great time." I said smiling up at him.

"I did too. We should do it again sometime. How about next Sunday, same time and place?" Oscar says smiling down at me.

"Sounds like a plan"I tell him. "I'll see you tomorrow. It will be hard acting as if I hate you now." I say sadly.

"I never hated you. I actually have always wanted to be your friend." Oscar admits.

"I never hated you either." I confess. "Well, it's getting late I gotta go. Goodnight Ozzy." I say smiling at the new nickname for him. He laughs at that.

"Goodnight AJ. I'll see you in the morning." After he says that he kisses me on the cheek making me blush and smile. He pulls back smiling and blushing, his blush much more evident on his pale cheeks. I kiss his cheek and with one last smile and wave I walk inside grinning.

I walk up the stairs to the my bedroom, (I get my own because I am a girl) but I get stopped by my bestfriend, Racetrack Higgins. "Where was ya all day? We thought you would be back before now. We was getting worried." Race exclaims.

"Sorry Race. I was on a date. We drank coffee then walked around the city all day." I tell him.

"You got a date?" Race asks in shock.

"No need to be so shocked Racetrack Higgins. I'm heading to bed. G'night boys!" I say the first part to Racetrack and call out the last part to the boys. Echoes of goodnights come from the boys room. I give Race a smirk and walk into my room. The grin I had as I walked in appears once more and I slide down the door, smiling and I let out a happy sigh. I get into my pajamas and fall asleep, dreaming about Oscar Delancey.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT MORNING:  
**OSCAR POV

I was walking with my brother, Morris to the distribution center gate. As we got closer to the gate the smile I had on my face after last night came back. I was excited to see AJ. "What is with that smile Oz?" Morris asked me a smirk on his face and waggling his eyebrows, "Is it about a girl?"

"Shut it." I growl. Morris howls with laughter. He looks at me and I know my face is as red as a tomato. He joked about my grin and blush last night and it is starting up again. He laughs even more at my blush, "I will soak you." I snarl as we walk, and I punch his shoulder.

"So, who is she?" he asks still smirking.

"None ya business." I snap.

"Oh come on Oscar!" Morris throws his hands up in the air. We near the gate and I see AJ. I give her a small smile and she smiles back. I slight blush on her cheeks, her eyes sparkling. Morris notices me smiling slightly at her. He smirks and whispers, "Its the girl newsie ain't it." I turn and glare at him a blush stills lightly evident on my cheeks. He throws his head back and laughs.

"What is that unpleasant aroma? The sewers must've flooded durin' the night." Racetrack Higgins says with a smirk.

"Or could it be-" Crutchie starts.

"The Delancey brudders!' They all shout and laugh. All but AJ anyway. Racetrack nudges her, and I hear him ask, "Yous okay? Yous didn't join in on the teasing today. Why?"

"I just don't feel like it today." AJ replies.

"Sure ya don't." The smaller, dark haired guy says rolling his eyes. AJ gives him a glare. Jack Kelly starts to insult us and outside of the corner of my eye I spot AJ now glaring slightly at Jack. Jack then steals Morris's hat and takes off running so take off after him. The boys where cheering for Jack, AJ leaning up agaist the gate watching the fight. Jack wins. I stay in the back of the crowd.

AJ walks over and brushes her hand against mine. I take it and she grins up at me due to her being quite short. I whisper to her and with my other hand, pass her a note I wrote this morning. "Read it when your alone."

"Okay." she whispers, gives my hand a small squeeze before I am forced to let go to hand out papers to the newsies. I give her one last smile before catching up with my brother, a small smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

AJ POV

I got done selling papes and Oscars note was still in my pocket. I walked over to the bench near my selling spot and sat down to read the note. I unfolded the paper to read in Oscars untidy handwriting

_Dear AJ,__Can you meet me by the distribution gate at 8:00 tonight? I hope you deside to come. I know I have hurt you and your friends before and for that I am sorry. Truly sorry. I have told you that, and I felt I had to say it again. So please, come to the gate tonight. I need to talk to the girl who makes me not feel as if I am a monster, but human. That girl is you.__Sincerely,__Oscar Delancey_

Seconds after I finish reading the note, I decide Im gonna meet him. I look up from the paper when someone sits next to me. I look up amd see the face if the guy I was going to meet later tonight. "Oscar? What are you doing here?" i ask him.

"I couldnt wait until eight. I needed to see you." he says in a rush

"What do you need to talk about?" i ask him worriedly.

"I dont want this to ruin our friendship. But I gotta get this out," he says sighing. "I... I really... I... uh." he stammers blushing profoundly.

"You what?" I ask now throughly confused.

"Ilikeyoualotnotjustasafriendbutmorethat." he says in a rush.

"Breathe and tell me again because I have no idea what the heck you just said." I say and put my hand on his large,muscular shoulder.

"I like you a lot. More than a friend. I have fallen for you hard and I dont think i can hold it back anymore. I had fallen for you a long time ago. The day i first met you to be exact. Your kindness, and compassion for everyone and the way you dont judge a person for their actions. I love that about you. And if you dont feel the same, I understand. I was terrible to you and your friends. I... I am so in love with you its crazy. Please say something." I say telling her how i felt after three years of falling for her more and more each day.

"I have been totally in love with you since the day we met. It doesn't matter to me what you did in the past. Your human and we all make mistakes. And I love how you stand up for your family no matter what. I love how you are a good man at heart. And most of all, I love you, every part of you. Every thing that makes you Oscar Delancey, I love." I tell him truthfully looking him in the eye.

After I confess that I have been in love with him for three years now, he cups my face in his large hands and kisses me. I am in shock for a second but then I close my eyes and kiss back. We break apart for air. Once we get our breath back we kiss once again, rougher this time around.

We break the kiss. My arms are wrapped around his neck, our fotehead toutching. "I love you AJ Scott." Oscar whispers.

"I love you Oscar Delancey.


End file.
